


Piercings

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ear Piercings, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nose Piercings, Piercings, Teardrop Piercings, Vague mentions of sex, piercing kink, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Yuri Plisetsky get's a piercing, as influenced by others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka the super self-indulgent story of Yuri Plisetsky getting piercings

1\. Ears

  
  


Since he won gold, Lilia had told him he could do anything he wanted. He was half tempted to blow the freebie on fattening food or force her into an adult store with him, just to see her face burn red.

 

But he doesn't. 

 

He's not exactly sure what drives him, but he convinces Lilia to take him to a piercing and tattoo place. He looks over the display of colorful tattoo designs, and the box of glittering body jewelry. 

 

“You're too young for any of that,” She says sharply. “No tattoos until you're eighteen.”

 

“So a piercing then?” 

 

“Ears,” She decides for him. And like that, in ten minutes flat he has the uncomfortable heat of pain dull against his ears. He tugs uncomfortably at the earrings, wincing when it sends an uncomfortable sting to the very tip of his ears. 

 

The piercer explains cleaning and healing. His ears feel hot, watching the man rub alcohol gently on a foam ear in demonstration. “Make sure to clean it twice a day so it doesn't get infected.”

 

He nods, not really listening. He's kind of already bored of the diamond studs he had picked out and now wishes he had gone with the topaz. 

 

Two months later, some girls tell him that the diamonds in his ears look pretty with his costume

 

2\. Nose

 

This time it's a birthday present from Mila. Probably meant as a joke or gag gift, but he's just turned sixteen with sudden gangly limbs and a gift card to cover a piercing or small tattoo. 

 

“You should definitely get a tongue piercing,” Mila says, lacking any seriousness to her voice. It's her who accompanies him this time, Lilia on a trip off in The States. He can only imagine how fast Lilia would murder him if he pierced his tongue. 

 

“Maybe next time.”

 

In truth he hadn't really thought about what he wanted to get pierced. He'd spent awhile looking through recommendations and ideas online, but after seeing a third genital piercing he had snapped it closed. He definitely wasn't old enough for that. 

 

“Lip? Eyebrow?” She winks. “Nipples?”

 

“You're disgusting,” He replies. “I'll get my nose pierced and maybe next year I'll get my lip.”

 

Maybe. Metal in his mouth seems like an awfully big turn off. Although he wouldn't mind if someone else had a tongue piercing. It'd probably feel good and weird.

 

“Aw, I had, like, seven more recommendations.”

 

“Yeah? Dermals?” 

 

She doesn't say anything, just loops an arm around him dramatically. “Yura is so innocent.”

 

“Am not.”

 

The piercing doesn't hurt as much as he expects it to. It feels weird with his a piece of metal shoved in his nose, but other than that it's perfectly fine. 

 

Lilia, on the other hand, does not think it is perfectly fine. 

 

“I can't believe you've marred your face,” She says after practice. 

 

He taps the small stud. He had accidentally pulled it out while sleeping the night before and now it was sore. “Once it heals I'll take it out during competitions,” He replies. 

 

“Well. At least it's small.” She frowns and tilts his head to look at it better. “It'll be hard to sell the angel image but we’ll figure it out.”

 

3\. Teardrop

 

“Do they, like, hurt?” 

 

It seems like every time he goes to get a piercing someone new tags along. Last summer when he had gone to get his tattoo Otabek had been the friendly face (ulterior motives of getting his own made clear within the first ten minutes). 

 

This time he's brought along Yuuri. Yuuri is fidgety and nervous for him, as if they'll take him and drag him into a room to shove a needle into him. 

 

“Depends on where you get it,” He replies. “Ears don't hurt. And Otabek even said the cartilage ones aren't too bad.” 

 

“And you're getting where pierced?” Yuuri asked.

 

“It's called the teardrop, but it's basically a dermal by my eye.”

 

Yuuri looked horrified at his explanation. The piercing place in Fukuoka is much more… safe looking than the one in St Petersburg. The one in Russia had some closed off stalls with curtains where you leaned back and got needles inserted. This one was almost like a doctor's office. 

 

“Also if I pass out, you have to tell everyone it was something cool like I saved you from a nine foot bear.”

 

“You're scaring me.”

 

He smiled, but dropped it when the professional walked in. He explained everything and then had Yuri lay down. Yuuri flitted anxiously on the other side of him. 

 

The first incision hurt, but once the dermal was inserted all that was left was a dull thrumming pain on the side of his face. 

 

“You're bleeding!” Yuuri all but screeched, but the piercer was already wiping it with a cloth, and cleaning around it. 

 

“It's fine,” He replied, glancing over to the Japanese man. “See?” He moved the cloth a bit. Yuuri went pale, and sat in the chair with a dazed expression. 

 

“You going to be okay?” He asked, swinging his feet off to the side. “Hey I'm the one who got a needle jammed in their face, you can't pass out!”

 

4\. Nipples

  
  


It's not Yuuri with him, which is unfortunate because he really doesn't want Lilia to watch him get a needle jammed through one of the most sensitive part of his body. 

 

Surprisingly, Lilia has very little to say about the decision to pierce his nipples. Maybe she had figured he'd do what he wanted anyways and the best course of action was to just go along with it. 

 

Too many times they'd already butted heads over the teardrop piercing, mostly when it bruised half his face after it turned out he was allergic to one of the dermals he had changed in. 

 

Now, she seemed to just realize she only needed to stop him from making royally stupid decisions, and nipples weren't on the top of the list. 

 

“It’ll probably hurt like hell,” She said, when they're sitting behind the curtain. He kind of misses the clinical style in Fukuoka, but the only reason he's getting them pierced in St Petersburg is so when he is back in Japan he doesn't have to worry about healing. Him and Yuuri can play with them without him having to worry about excruciating pain. 

 

“The end result will be worth it.” He shrugs, and then blushes. He can't believe he's letting Lilia come with him to do this, she's practically like his mother. He should have asked if Mila or, hell, Georgi would have come with him. 

 

He makes a mental note that if he's getting anymore piercing involving sex acts he's doing it with Yuuri. He doesn't care if it means hands off until the next time they'll see each other. 

 

He holds Lilia’s hand when they pierce the right one. Pain blossoms across his chest and he almost cries out in pain. “Fucking-”

 

“Yuri,” Lilia snaps. He straightens out his face and screws his eyes shut while they move over to the left. The left is just as painful as the right and he grits his teeth as they wipe down, placing an ice bag on his chest. 

 

“Might wanna avoid laying on your stomach for a while. Actually just kind of…” The woman gestures vaguely to entire top half. “Avoid that for a couple of months.” 

 

He might avoid it for the rest of his life, actually. Combined with the embarrassment of Lilia being there and pain currently surging through his chest he's not sure he wants to use them for the originally intended act. 

 

They take forever to heal. Anytime he feels like they're fine, they erupt with horrible soreness a few hours later. Ice and saline solutions become his best friend. 

 

Ten months later, Yuuri can make him come just by tugging at them through his shirt. 

 

5\. Prince Albert

 

It takes him a long time to get another piercing. He's not big on having a face full of metal, and he doesn't really want a another dermal piercing.

 

He's twenty one, rolled over and fucking Yuuri with slow, languid strokes. Yuuri has a thing about his piercings, that maybe the man doesn't even realize, but he loves them anyways. He kisses his teardrop whenever it's in, and is always delighted when he switches out his nipple piercings. 

 

He's pretty sure Yuuri has a piercing kink, and just refuses to admit it. 

 

“You know what would be really hot?” Yuuri asks, after they're done, wrapped up in each other’s sweaty limbs. 

 

“Me fucking you from behind?” He guesses. He's glad he's still young and has stamina because Jesus, if he was forty and trying to take care of Yuuri’s sexual appetite he'd probably already be dead from heart complications. 

 

“No, I'm done for the night,” Yuuri promises, kissing his teardrop dermal. Instead, he squeezes Yuri’s dick with an expert hand. “What are these called?”

 

“Uh,” He pauses, confused. “A cock?”

 

“Not that, the piercing.” 

 

Everything clicks at once and he grins cheekily. “You want me to get a Prince Albert?” 

 

Yuuri blushes and nods to him. “But not if it hurts or anything.”

 

“Well, it will hurt,” He replies, rolling his eyes. “It's a needle going through my cock. But it will feel good after it heals.” 

 

They go to the place the next morning, clearing their schedule of sightseeing in favor. It's the first piercing he passes out during, and Yuuri assures he’ll tell his parents it was from fighting off a bear. 

 

“How's it look?” He asks, shivering when Yuuri helps him back into his sweatpants. 

 

“It's a little swollen.” He frowns, wrapping his arms around him. “I'll help you clean it later I feel bad now.”

 

“Don't feel bad. In a few months we’ll be having the best sex.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
